THE PUNISHER MEETS THE TEEN TITANS
by PUNISHED
Summary: In this story, the Teen Titans meet the Punisher. They fight to the death against Marval Comic's Bullseye, shocking secrets are revealed, with a shocking conclusion. This is one of my first fan fix, so please leave comments. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITTACISM PLEASE
1. A HARD TARGET

**THE PUNISHER MEETS**

**THE TEEN TITANS**

**A HARD TARGET**

"My arrival couldn't have better timing," Castle thought to himself. He arrived in . "Where is this T- Tower anyway?" Castle looked down at a personal invitation from the Teen Titans who had sent him an invite after they had defeated Spiderman's enemy Rhino together.

Castle turned around and faced the Tower, overwhelmed by the size of five teenagers' house. Castle entered the building after knocking once.

Beastboy stood at the entrance; he had just awoken, by the look on his face. "I take it my invitation hasn't expired," Castle said.

Robin came down to see who was at the entrance. "Frank, we gave you that invitation over a year ago!"

"I know," Castle said, "but I was in the town and decided I needed hospitality." He pointed out seven daggers all in his back. They were stuck in deep, and six formed a circle, the final one dead in the center.

Starfire stood next to Robin, though no one noticed her until she spoke up. "Frank! What happened?" she questioned, I met with an old friend, it wasn't a pleasant reunion.

"W-We need to treat you," Starfire said." Please."

"I expected you to say that," Frank chuckled. "But we don't have time, Bullseye is here." At that moment there was a shattering from the floor above them. Cyborg ran across the floor above them he threw a punch with all his mechanical might. Bullseye leaped out of the way, reaching into his jacket. He pulled out four daggers, holding all in one hand, and threw them into Cyborg. He fell to the floor immobilized with two daggers in his arm joints, and two in his knees.


	2. A CONFESSION

**CHAPTER 2**

**A CONFESSION**

Starfire ran to Cyclops' aid. "Cyclops, no!!!" She called out.

"Then you want some too, huh?" Bullseye reached into his jacket once again, he pulled out a dagger and hurled it in Starfire's direction. Robin knew the dagger would strike her and he dashed out in front of her. He leaped and took the full impact of the blade. It struck his chest, and he fell to the ground helpless. "Robin?" Starfox questioned almost not knowing if it were real or fiction.

"Starfox, I cough never knew how to tell you cough but now, I guess, it's time… I love you!" Robin gasped out the words ending with a fit of coughing.

"Oh, Robin, I love you too!" A tear ran down her cheek and onto her chin. They leaned in to kiss each other, but were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh how cute!" Bullseye mocked making kissing noises. He threw another dagger into Robin's chest. Robin… appeared to be dead. Tears ran down Starfire's cheeks, flowed with tears. She was enraged!

She leaped onto her feet and Bullseye threw another dagger, which for the second time in Bullseye's life, missed. Starfire dived toward Bullseye…


	3. BULLSEYE

**CHAPTER 3**

**BULLSEYE**

Raven appeared out of the shadows, forming a force field around Bullseye who pulled out another dagger trying to throw it at Starfire. It hit the shield and fell to the floor.

"Let him out of the force field!" Starfire growled." I'm going to kill him myself!"

"Starfire?" Raven questioned.

"Do it!!!" Starfire yelled. Raven released the shield. Bullseye pulled out a dagger and tried to throw it at Raven, but was attacked from behind. Starfire had darted behind Bullseye at the speed of light. She held him tightly from behind.

Bullseye struggled, but he couldn't get out of the deadly grasp of the enraged Starfire. Castle approached Bullseye with a desert eagle in hand.

"No Frankie! Don't!" Bullseye pleaded. Castle smirked.

"No," he said," I left that name years ago. My name is-"

"The Punisher," Starfire finished his sentence. Castle fired a shot into Bullseye's forehead.

"That is what I call a bull's-eye," Castle said.


	4. DO YOU REMEMBER?

**CHAPTER 4**

**DO YOU REMEMBER?**

Robin's eyes slowly opened to reveal Starfire standing near him, she hadn't noticed he was awake yet. She was talking to a doctor, "So he's alright!" Starfire exclaimed!

"Yes, but he may not remember anything in his past. The coma may have given him memory loss."

Starfire realized he was awake and ran over to his bedside. "Do you remember me?"

"Of coarse I do, how could I forget your face!"

"Do you remember what you said to me before your coma?"

"How could I ever forget what my heart has been telling me ever since we first met!"

**THE END**

A special thanks to my friend Adam who influenced me with this idea!!!


End file.
